Casualidades Navideñas
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Dos navidades diferentes, con dos familias diferentes... aunque al final, eran mas parecidas de lo que pensaban... para el Reto Concurso de Navidad del foro Retos Fanfiction...


AUTOR: ALLISON MARIE MALFOY-BLACK

TITULO: CASUALIDADES NAVIDEÑAS

FANDOM: HARRY POTTER

PAIRING: DRAMA/GENERAL RATING: K+

PERSONAJES: LILY POTTER/NARCISSA MALFOY

PALABRAS: 1009

COMO REGALO DE NAVIDAD PARA MIS HERMANAS DEL CLUB SLYTHERIN SEMPER PERVERSIS... Y DEL CLUB MALEC...

DISCLAIMER: SOLO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K. ROWLING.

"ESTE FIC HA SIDO PROGRAMADO POR EL FORO/COMUNIDAD RETOS FANFICTION"

**CASUALIDADES NAVIDEÑAS**

Sonrió a su reflejo en el cristal, sintiendo el cálido peso entre sus brazos. Con ternura acaricio la pequeña cabecita oscura,la impaciencia comiendo con las ganas de ver crecer a su pequeño. Clavo sus brillantes ojos verdes en la nieve que caía del otro lado de la ventana, el frio presionándose con fuerza contra el cristal, solo dejado fuera por el calor que despedía la enorme chimenea encendida que caldeaba la estancia.

En una esquina, el enorme abeto que James y Sirius habían conseguido, señoreaba la habitación, la mezcla de adornos rojos y dorados resaltando contra el verdor del enorme abeto. Sonrio resignadamente al recordar el desastre de papel y envoltorios que había sido montar el árbol, y el aún más grande al envolver los regalos. La sombra de una pequeña escoba de entrenamiento mal envuelta, se recortaba contra la pared a espaldas del árbol. Negó lentamente, pues aunque les había dicho mil veces a su esposo y a Sirius que aún no era tiempo, ambos habían enloquecido y habían comprado de todo para festejar la primera navidad de Harry.

Bajo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes más brillantes del mundo, que si bien eran idénticos a los suyos, estos brillaban con tanta inocencia, que se veían maravillosos. El niño la miraba fascinado, chupete en mano, y estaba tan quieto como se esperaría de un pequeño de cinco meses. Les sonrió cálidamente, recibiendo una desdentada sonrisa de vuelta.

A lo lejos, el reloj cu-cu con sus imágenes que sus suegros les habían regalado sonó, las pequeñas figuras de ellos tres saliendo por las puertecitas. Momentos después, la chimenea se activaba con un estallido, y la figura delgada de su esposo la traspasaba, la túnica de auror y una sospechosa bolsa en una mano mientras en la otra, un hermoso ramo de _liliums_ envuelto en papel rosado. La sonrisa se extendió por sus delgados labios, acomodándose los lentes un poco torcidos mientras caminaba hacia ellos, depositando un beso en los rojos de ella, después desordenando la pelusilla negra sobre la cabeza de su primogénito.

La chimenea estallo dos veces más, y las figuras de Padfoot y Moony arribaron el hogar, el primero, ansioso por sostener al pequeño niño que era su ahijado, el segundo, con las manos llenas de obsequios y dentro de la bolsa que llevaba cruzada sobre el pecho un par de libros que sabía le gustarían a su amiga. Minutos después y la cena estaba lista, todos pasando al pequeño pero cálido comedor de aquella simple pero bonita casa de dos plantas.

Un par de horas después, y tras un beso de parte de los cuatro adultos, el pequeño Harry se arrebujaba en su cuna, envuelto en mantas de snitches y soñando con cosas agradables, la clase de cosas que suelen soñar pequeños niños de cinco meses. Abajo, en la sala, sus padres y amigos hablando sobre Voldemort y su reinado de terror, temas que para nada eran interesantes para el pequeño maguito.

Lily Potter camino hacia la ventana, observando nuevamente a la nieve que caía, preguntándose cuando terminaría todo eso, y rogándole a Merlín, mientras acariciaba el crucifijo sobre su pecho, que todos ellos, sobre todo su Harry, estuvieran a salvo. Volteo al llamado de James, sonriendo y encaminándose hacia ellos, pensando en lo tranquila y apacible que esperaba fuera la primera navidad de Harry, la primera de muchas…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Del otro lado del país, en una elegante mansión, observando también a la nieve por la ventana, con su esposo acunando a su pequeño bebe rubio, Narcissa Malfoy suspiraba intranquila. Sus ideales no habían cambiado, empero, sentía miedo cada vez que su esposo acudía al llamado de su señor.

Sobre todo ahora que eran padres.

Se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a ver a su esposo, el aparentemente frio y sin sentimientos Lucius Malfoy, depositando un beso con ternura en la cabecita casi desnuda de su pequeño Draco. El bebito había estado intranquilo todo el día, llorando y removiéndose inquieto, y solamente cuando su padre hubo llegado de atender su llamado, después de cambiarse y ducharse para quitarse ese olor maldito, a dolor y muerte, lo tomo de los brazos de la propia Narcissa y camino por todo el salón de juegos, hablando en voz baja con su hijo que poco a poco fue dejando de llorar, hasta que finalmente se quedó quieto y calladito, mordiéndose las manitas mientras miraba fijamente a su padre con los enormes y brillantes ojos grises que había heredado de él, completamente atento.

Lucius había sonreído hacia el pequeño mientras continuaba contándole las historias que el mismo Abraxas le había contado a é lcuando pequeño, y Draco, quien estaba demostrando ser un excelente oyente, lo había mirado fijamente, como si comprendiera las palabras que su padre le contaba. Su corazón dio un enorme vuelco al mirar la ternura con la que su esposo depositaba el cuerpecito de su hijo sobre su cuna, arropándolo con suavidad, mientras dejaba un último beso sobre su frente y ordenaba con voz de mando al pequeño elfo que estaba a cargo del amito Draco. Dobby sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente, mientras se sentaba en el suelo al lado de su amito, atento a cualquier movimiento de este.

La rubia mujer camino hacia donde estaba su marido, esperándola con la mano estirada y la sonrisa tranquila, para caminar ambos hasta su habitación, el lecho esperándolos.

Narcissa dio un último vistazo a su hijo, el cual sonreía con inocencia, mientras pensaba en los días que faltaban para su primer Samhain, el primero de muchos que pasaría con ambos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meses después, solo una de esas mujeres cumpliría sus deseos.

Una de ellas, sin embargo, daba su vida por su hijo, dejándolo huérfano con un año de vida.

Años más tarde, la otra, sabiéndose durante años equivocada, arriesgaría la propia para salvar al suyo.

Pero ninguna de ellas, jamás, olvidarían la primera navidad que tuvieron entre sus brazos a su mayor tesoro.

* * *

><p>Gracias mil por leer...<p> 


End file.
